Wafers are fabricated with a plurality of dies each having a plurality of integrated circuit elements therein. A die represents one individual chip that must be separated from adjacent dies before packaging. Contacts are added to the die before packaging. One type of contact is a bond pad. Wafer level packaging (WLP) refers to the integrated circuit packaging formed at the wafer level, usually at the wafer foundry. WIT is normally considered as a true chip size package. WLP thus provides lower cost and smallest size of commercial packaging. It is desired to reduce the profile and/or thickness of packaged components using a commercially viable process.
For the reasons stated above, for other reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved electronic component package and methods of packaging electronic components.